Descubrimiento
by YiyaFujoshi
Summary: "Esto no lo imaginé ni en mis más locas fantasías. Onodera se había abalanzado sobre mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Me abrazaba con fuerza, su cuerpo se había pegado completamente al mío, podía sentir su calor, así como el leve aroma a sudor que se mezclaba con la dulzura de su piel." ¿Qué descubrió Takano acerca de Ritsu? Esto será favorable para ellos o todo lo contrario


Descubrimiento.

Era una calurosa noche de verano, y el maldito aire acondicionado no funcionaba. Tenía todas las ventanas abiertas, además del ventilador de techo a su máxima velocidad. De esta forma la temperatura en el departamento se mantenía relativamente estable. Ya había llamado al mantenimiento del edificio, quienes aseguraron que al día siguiente mandarían a un técnico para arreglar el aparato.

Mas todo esto quedaba en segundo plano en vista de la situación en la que ahora me encontraba. En el sillón de mi sala, a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo, se encontraba un nervioso Onodera, intentando concentrarse en el manuscrito que debía corregir de manera urgente.

Me había costado trabajo convencerlo de que, si quería tener el manuscrito terminado, definitivamente necesitaría mi ayuda. Terco como siempre, se negó rotundamente en un principio.

Debido a que el manuscrito se había extraviado misteriosamente de camino a la editorial, Onodera pasó todo el día intentando localizarlo. Lográndolo finalmente ya entrada la noche. La fecha límite es mañana, es decir, en unas horas, y todos los manuscritos corregidos, deben pasar inevitablemente mi supervisión. No había otra manera de completar el trabajo a tiempo sino pasar la noche terminándolo. Ante esta circunstancia, Onodera se vio obligado a pasar la noche conmigo, trabajando, por supuesto (eso lo había recalcado con insistencia).

Minutos antes, luego de servir café, había tomado asiento en el sillón grande que se encontraba frente a la mesa donde solía trabajar cuando llevaba trabajo a casa, lo cual era casi siempre en las fechas límites. Le indiqué con la mano que tomara asiento a mi lado, sin embargo, fue a sentarse a la otra punta del sillón, sacando inmediatamente las copias para empezar de una vez. No esperaba otra cosa del huidizo castaño. Así que aprovechando que se ya se encontraba totalmente ensimismado, me acerqué de a poco, para que no se percatara de mis intenciones y se alejara nuevamente, como ya era su costumbre.

Observaba su rostro concentrado, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, intentado ordenar correctamente el orden de las secuencias en el manga. Por el caluroso ambiente, había desabrochado los primeros botones de su blanca camisa, dejando insinuante la pálida piel de su pecho. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su cuello, y su cabello caía desordenado, al haberlo despeinado un par de veces, por la impaciencia cuando dudaba del rumbo a seguir con las correcciones.

Al levantar su vista para consultar cierta duda, se dio cuenta de mi movimiento, comenzando a tartamudear, para poder expresar su requerimiento. Ahora lo veía nervioso, nervioso por mi cercanía, cosa que me agradaba sobremanera. Pero debía contenerme, el trabajo era primordial y no quería unos de los ya acostumbrados berrinches de Onodera por lo que él llamaba "mis perversiones".

-Ta-takano san a-aquí, ¿debería ser de esta manera, n-no cree? – preguntaba señalando en el papel. Acercando aún más mi cuerpo al suyo, casi pegando nuestros rostros, procedí a explicarle mi parecer. El rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar, al rozar mi mano con la suya sobre la hoja.

Intentó alejarse un poco, encontrándose acorralado con el brazo del sillón. Giró su rostro hacia la ventana, para eludir mi mirada. Se veía tan lindo así, me recordaba a aquel Oda Ritsu, siempre nervioso por mi cercanía. A veces me gustaría que la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba en esa época regresara, aunque sea por un instante, para poder transmitir claramente sus sentimientos, y de paso aceptar los míos.

Pero también me gusta el Onodera de ahora. Este tipo amargado y gruñón, que hace latir mi corazón como ningún otro. Es por esto que no me rendiré. Así el tierno y sumiso adolescente que una vez conocí, haya sido escondido por el hombre desconfiado y esquivo que ahora se encontraba frente a mí, lucharé para volver a sacar al descubierto al Onodera Ritsu del que me enamoré hace diez años, junto con el Onodera Ritsu que consiguió volverme a enamorar en el presente.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos, sonaba como una si algo de vidrio hubiera caído estruendosamente. Antes de poder girar la mirada en dirección a la ventana, de donde parecía provenir el sonido, unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

Esto no lo imaginé ni en mis más locas fantasías. Onodera se había abalanzado sobre mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Me abrazaba con fuerza, su cuerpo se había pegado completamente al mío, podía sentir su calor, así como el leve aroma a sudor que se mezclaba con la dulzura de su piel.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en mi pecho, ante la sorpresa y también debido a esta inesperada y agradable cercanía que mi amado me brindaba. Rodeándolo también con mis brazos, correspondí a sus gestos, sólo para notar que Onodera temblaba.

Muchas veces Onodera había temblado de excitación en mis brazos, recordarlas en estos momentos podría resultar peligroso -puesto que despertaría ciertas respuestas que no parecían convenientes en este punto- ya que Onodera no temblaba de excitación o se estremecía con mi contacto, más parecía ser… ¿miedo? ¿Onodera tenía miedo? No sólo eso, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, y podía escuchar leves quejidos contra mi pecho.

Preocupado lo sujeté lo de los brazos, separándolo un poco para observar su rostro. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se veía enfermizamente pálido, y no paraba de temblar. Impactado por el estado en que lo veía, intenté hacerlo reaccionar.

-Onodera… Oi, ¡Onodera! ¿Qué sucede? Onodera responde ¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal? ¡Oe! ¡Ritsu! –Grité finalmente logrando que abriera los ojos, estaban espantados, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Ta-takano s-san a-ahí ahí, u-un –tartamudeaba señalando en dirección a la ventana – ¡Aaaaah! ¡Por dios! – Gritó finalmente, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro entre ellas, para comenzar a sollozar.

Volteé en la dirección que mi niño señalaba, encontrando un jarrón destrozado en el suelo, probablemente ese era el ruido que se escuchó hace un momento. Dirigí mi vista hacia el mueble donde dicho jarrón se encontraba, sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían.

¿Esto era en serio? No podía evitar preguntármelo, y rápidamente comencé a atar cabos. A pocos metros de mí, sobre el mueble bajo la ventana, con la cabeza ladeada como si mirara con curiosidad la reciente escena, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que una PALOMA. Sí, un pequeño pájaro que había entrado por la ventana abierta, rompiendo en su aterrizaje mi jarrón.

Entonces lo entendí, -Onodera… ¿le tienes miedo a los pájaros? – cuestioné, mas él no respondió, aunque tampoco hizo falta. Viendo al pobre ahí, casi muriendo del terror, no me quedaban dudas de que así era. La situación era hasta cierto punto divertida, sobre todo al ver al fatídico animal ahí posado, sin hacer prácticamente nada más que mirarnos.

Sin embargo no pude evitar que mi corazón se oprimiera al contemplar el sufrimiento de la persona que amaba. No importaba si era una razón ridícula, o si el enemigo era un pequeño pájaro, Ritsu estaba sufriendo, y a mí me dolía.

Me levanté decidido a espantar a aquel animalejo que había irrumpido en mi hogar, para de paso perturbar a mi subordinado. Incluso se había atrevido a hacerlo llorar, no lo permitiría.

Al notar que me alejaba de él, Onodera se aferró a la manga de mi camisa, casi tirándome nuevamente sobre el sillón – ¡No! ¡Takano san no! ¡Te comerá! –me gritaba desesperado, con pánico en su rostro. Lo abracé para intentar calmarlo, acariciando su espalda suavemente, intentando detener la corriente que sacudía todo su cuerpo.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, todo estará bien, sólo la sacaré de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta calmarte un poco, pronto todo acabará, no me pasará nada. –Tomando su rostro con ambas manos lo obligué a mirarme. –Ritsu, respira lentamente, ¿confiarás en mí?

Despacio, intentó regularizar su respiración a medida que intentaba calmarlo, y asintió cerrando los ojos. Nuevamente me levanté para sacar al ave, sin embargo volví a sentir que Onodera se aferraba a mí, ahora por la espalda. –n- no no me d-dejes solo-me rogó en medio de un sollozo.

Así con el escondiéndose atrás mío caminé hasta aquel endemoniado ser y agité lo brazos cerca de él, quien pronto salió volando por donde había llegado.

Onodera liberó su agarre y cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose así mismo, mientras respiraba agitadamente, víctima del susto por el que había pasado. Cerré la ventana para evitar una nueva invasión. Tomé a Onodera entre mis brazos levantándole del piso y llevándolo al sillón.

Se aferró con fuerza a mi cuello, escondiendo su rostro en él. Lo tenía sentado sobre mis piernas, acunándolo suavemente para lograr calmarlo. Luego de un rato pude sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba, se había dormido, quizás agotado por el esfuerzo que le supuso enfrentar su fobia.

Lo llevé mi cama, quitándole la camisa y los pantalones, dejándolo sólo en bóxer, ni si quiera con el movimiento se despertó. Se veía apetecible, su cuerpo en la oscuridad del cuarto, parecía brillar bañado por la luz de la luna, que se colaba por las persianas. No pude evitar relamerme, se veía tan indefenso, tan… violable. No Masamune no, no es momento para pensar en eso, acaba de sufrir un shock, kamisama, soy una bestia. Pero es que él me provoca, mira que aferrarse de esa manera a mi cuerpo, dejarme escuchar esos sollozos para finalmente dormirse en mi regazo y terminar semidesnudo en mi cama. Ritsu puede llegar a ser despiadado.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al percatarme del rastro de lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de mi vecino. Pasé mis dedos por ellos, intentando alejar toda marca de sufrimiento de aquel bello rostro. Besé sus ojos, su frente, sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios, deseando meterme en sus sueños para apaciguar sus fantasmas. Lo tapé con una fina sábana y me dirigí a la sala.

Debía terminar la parte de trabajo que le correspondía a mi subordinado, ya que él no se encontraba en condiciones para hacerlo. Afortunadamente sólo quedaban un par de hojas que rápidamente logré terminar. Apagando todas las luces regresé a la habitación, me coloqué un pantalón pijama y me metí en la cama, abrazando protectoramente a mi castaño, quien por instinto se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, analicé que hoy había descubierto algo más de Onodera. Si bien aún había mucho por descubrir uno del otro en esta rara relación, me sentí feliz del acercamiento que logramos. El día de hoy fui capaz de apoyarlo en sus miedos, sentí que confía en mí, y supe que en el fondo sigue siendo ese adorable niño que robó mi corazón.

Aún quedan coas por saber, momentos por vivir y problemas que enfrentar. Pero confío en que el futuro que nos espera está lleno de recompensas, y eso es lo que me alienta a seguir. Un paso a la vez.


End file.
